Fedeletta
Fedeletta (Fede/rico and Vio/'letta') is the romantic/friendship pairing between Federico and Violetta Castillo. Federico lived in Violetta's house because his mother is Herman's friend. After a time living with Violetta, Federico developed a crush on Violetta, but she just sees him like a friend. For the real-life pairing between Ruggero Pasquarelli and Martina Stoessel, see Ruggina. History When Federico came to the Studio 21 for the first time, there's no one there because there's not water so everybody are in the Resto Band. Violetta came to the Studio, when she's finding the people on the Studio, she met Federico, and Federico asked her that where's everybody. Violetta doesn't like Federico's attitude, so she didn't talk with him. Violetta get back home. At home, Jade said that she want that Violetta meet someone. Jade present Federico to Violetta and she said that he gonna live with them for a time because her mother is Herman's friend. Later, Angie comes, for security, so Violetta said that she has to leave because Federico know that Angie works on the Studio. When Angie is about to leave, Federico appears and he said that he has listened everything. Leon comes to talk with Violetta and he saw Federico, Violetta explain to Leon that Federico will live in her house. When Leon and Violetta re talking, Olga find out Federico in the kitchen. Olga advice with him about his relation with Violetta. Later, Ramallo comes to the kitchen and he said the same as what did Olga told him. Later, Angie some and she said the same. And at final, Leon come and he said that Federico is wasting something very importand from Violetta, her friendship, and he said that for understand her, is that he has to listen Violetta singing voice. After listening Violetta sing, Federico and Violetta become friends and Federico promises that he will keep her secret. After that their friendship grows stronger, but Federico misreads the signs and tries to kiss Violetta. Violetta refuses to kiss him and runs away. Other Names *'Fioletta '(F'/ederico and V/'ioletta) *'Feletta '(Fe/derico and Vio/'letta') *'Federetta '(Feder/ico and Viol/'etta') *'Federioletta '(Feder/ico and V/'ioletta') *'Vioderico' (Vio/letta and Fe/'derico') *'Vederico '(V'/ioletta and F/'ederico) *'Violerico '(Viol/etta and Fed/'erico') *'Verico '(V'/ioletta and Fed/'erico) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have brown eyes. *Both have brown hair. *When they met for the first time, both seemed to hate each other, but after a while, they become really good friends. *Both of their parents are good friends. *Both are in the reality show "Talents 21". *Both had been living in Europe. (Violetta - Spain; Federico - Italy). *Both live in the same house. *They both play piano. *They both can play guitar. 'Differences' *Violetta is Argentinean and Federico is Italian. *Federico likes Violetta but Violetta didn't feel the same for him. *Violetta has been at the Studio longer than Federico. 'Facts' *Violetta was the first person Federico met at Studio 21. *At first, they were enemies, but after a while living together, they had the chance to get to know each other better. *Federico loves to sing with Violetta because he thinks she has an amazing voice, but when Leon sees them singing together he gets very jealous. *They are good friends. 'Trademarks' Song - The Fedeletta song can be 'This Is My World' because they sang that song together several times, in Violetta's bedroom and in the Studio. Episode - To be added. Color - The Fedeletta color could be brown, as Violetta and Federico both have brown eyes. Place - The Fedeletta place could be the Studio, because that is where they first met. The Fedeletta place could also be the Castillo house, as they both live there and they sang the song This Is My World there. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Character Pairings